


Street Corner Santa Part 15

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 15

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 15

## Street Corner Santa Part 15

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 15 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

The building was bland; at the end of a short row of stores, all of which were automotive places. There was a car radio/CD/DVD repair place, a transmission place and several more businesses. There was activity in all the stores save the one Krycek was headed, the area smelled of oil, gasoline and fried foods from the breakfast-lunch bar, Mulder figured it was one of those places that had great onion rings or something similar, because there were more cars and people in it than merited having their cars worked on. Krycek pulled around back, there were three rows of cars lined up at each auto bay, but the bays were closed. "Why does this place open so late?" He asked. 

"George figured out that most people could get someone to pick them up here and drive them to work down the highway more easily than getting a ride all the way from wherever they live. This way, they drop off the cars and the keys with a note about what is wrong, early in the morning on the way to work and since George keeps the place open until nine at night, most people get their cars back the same day and don't have to arrange for car pooling or schemes about how to get to work the next day. The idea has made him rich." 

"I bet," Mulder answered, thinking about the day after day hope he had when he took a car in for some service. 

Krycek pulled up behind a row of cars already waiting in line at the bay nearest to the office. He reached under his seat and pulled out Maryland license plates with large magnets on the back side. He put those on the car saying, "If anyone notices, this is pretty far from any embassies to bring a car for repair." He opened the back of the SUV and began hauling out his two large suitcases and the sack of cubes, leaving a very full backpack where it was. 

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Tell me you don't intend to hide these cases too?" 

Krycek stared at Mulder, his brows drawn together in a frown, "Look," he said almost angrily and unzipped one of the cases. Inside was an arsenal. Mulder gasped and Krycek grinned a cold, hard smile. He closed the case and unzipped the second one. Inside were three backpacks full to the maximum and ready to grab and go. "You've got to learn to travel light, Mulder." Krycek said and Mulder understood. Krycek lived from adventure to adventure and from danger to danger. He wore no jewelry except for a thirty dollar watch and Mulder would bet there were equally worn leather jackets and boots in each of the packs, along with pristine white tee shirts, jeans, underwear and socks. 

Mulder nodded, "I'm impressed, Krycek. But, Jesus, you have to be unsettled a long, long time to keep at-the-ready so well. Don't you live anywhere?" 

Krycek zipped the case and hoisted the sack of cubes; he dragged one case and Mulder took the other. It only took him a second to pick the lock and it seemed he knew the security code, because he turned it off. The place was packed with cars in various stages of disarray and Krycek led him to a cement stair case that went up to an office with windows in every direction. In the office, Krycek dropped his load and used a chair to reach the attic panel in the ceiling. He pulled down the collapsible stairway and began to drag the case up and in to the hole. Mulder went to work as well, he climbed up behind Krycek and helped to hoist the heavy cases. Krycek climbed into the attic space and hid the sack of cubes behind the insulation on the wall. They went down and Krycek replaced the panel and the chair. He swept up the detritus from attic and put it in a waste basket. "George would let me store stuff here if I asked, but the less he knows the better off he is." 

Mulder nodded, he'd never been this careful in his life. Because he tended to react rather than plan, to be on defensive the rather than the offensive and he realized he still clung to the face of normal, despite all the events and evidence in his life that were to the contrary. He sighed deeply as they went back to the SUV. Krycek looked at him with his eyebrow cocked, but Mulder shrugged and Krycek left him alone. They were back on I-70, headed toward Hagerstown and the long way back to DC via I-80, so they had quite a few miles west to go before then turned and headed east once more. 

Quite simply, they missed the men who were on their tail, because they were talking and going the speed limit. The midday traffic concealed the caravan of SUVs, cars and trucks that boxed them in until it was too late. They took an exit to get gas, take a leak and grab some coffee. The crew that was waiting got Krycek as he exited the bathroom and Mulder when he had both hands holding hot, large coffees, coming out of the Stop-and-Shop. Krycek was angry, but Mulder saw he was pale as well. If they had been followed the whole day, had this crew discovered the cubes? Mulder suffered through the pat down and confiscation of his cell phone, FBI issue gun and the gun from his ankle holster. Krycek yielded two guns, a shiv, a blindfold and a length of wire. Mulder, who had watched Krycek dress that morning, had no idea he had that much stuff hidden on his person. They were hustled into another SUV, none of the other patrons had done more than shake their heads, this was the DC suburbs after all, and vehicles with embassy tags were known to everyone to bring trouble with them when they wandered this far from Dupont Circle and Capitol Hill. The men who captured Mulder and Krycek were in conservative suits and ties, if anyone noticed, they would have thought the two men in leather jackets, jeans and tees were the bad guys. 

There was no conversation. The crew was silent and Mulder and Krycek followed their lead until it became a contest to see who would break the silence. As they bypassed the thru-way to the Pennsylvania Turnpike west and went east, Mulder realized they were on their way to New York City. Krycek let out a silent huff when he noticed the street signs, he and Mulder looked at each other and knew this was bad. Spender had always met Mulder on Mulder's turf before, grabbing him and taking him to NYC was not a good sign. 

Krycek longed to tell Mulder about their captors. He knew all of them by sight and two by name. It was an unwritten rule that one did not make conversation or any kind of communication with a crew like this one, because tomorrow, if you were left breathing, you might have to nab one of them and worse. Syndicate drones and thugs were supposed to see nothing, hear nothing and question nothing whatsoever. The second of the two men that Krycek knew was, in fact, an alien drone. He was not in his usual human guise as a huge, mean thug; today he was a short, strong, well dressed thug. Krycek knew this one was not human, since his exposure in the silo, being close to an alien made his blood seem to itch from inside. He had never had the opportunity to question an alien to see if they could feel him too and know he had been a carrier. He hoped not, because he could not tell the difference between the Alien Bounty Hunters and coconspirators and the Jeremiah Smiths, who were peaceful and wanted the human race to survive. He did not want to use his shiv on the wrong kind; a loss of any of the Smiths was a tragedy. 

Instead, his blood boiled and Mulder sat quietly, thank goodness, and they were on the road to NYC. He leaned forward and everyone tensed, but he just stretched his shoulders and sat back. The gas gauge read full, they would not stop on the trip. He had to get a chance for Mulder to get away in NYC. Somehow, he would have to make a distraction and hope Mulder would take it and get the hell away. 

Mulder watched the subtle signs that Krycek was pissed and a little bit scared. Intuitively, he knew Krycek was scared for him and not for himself. He wanted to reassure Krycek that he would not do anything stupid, but he was honest enough to know by now that what Krycek considered stupid and Mulder considered brave or important were not one in the same. Believing Krycek was on his side did not mean he had tamed Krycek in any way. Sure, they were more intimate, socially and physically now, nonetheless, he knew Krycek continued to be ruthless and driven. He was glad of those qualities, Mulder thought. However, unless he could read Krycek's mind, he had no idea what Krycek wanted to do once they reached their destination. So he sat quietly and watched the silence that wasn't quiet, but filled with forebodings, fear and desperation. This crew was not cheap labor and they did not intend to fail and die in the meat aisle of a grocery store. 

It took almost fifty miles on the New Jersey turnpike to realize Krycek was tapping Morse code silently between their thighs. Dot, dot, dash, dot... Mulder tried to remember what each letter was made of and panicked; it had been more years than he could count since he played D-Day with Morse code and his buddies on summertime beaches with cheap walkie-talkies. He slowed his breathing and tentatively tapped back Roger-Wilco and saw the corners of Krycek's eyes crinkle in approval. Krycek tapped out his plan; a distraction, when they were taken out of the car, Mulder should push and run, Krycek would take the blows and whatever Spender had to say or do to him. They would not dare shoot Mulder dead on the streets of New York in front of the building that housed Syndicate Central. 

Mulder vehemently disagreed, he wanted to see inside headquarters and he did not want Krycek to face Spender alone ever again. Krycek's fingers stiffened as he tapped out, `this is not a negotiation', which took Mulder a hell of a long time to figure out. 

`Says who?" Mulder tapped quickly. 

Krycek became as stiff as a statue, `Shut up,' he tapped, `staying alive is number one, period.' 

Mulder scratched his head and the crew tensed, if he had been alone he would have said several smart ass remarks by now and the silent menace wore on his nerves. `Won't run', he tapped out, knowing that even in Morse code it came across as petulant. 

Krycek actually growled deep in his throat, and while Mulder did not know what the crew made of it, it scared the shit out of him. 

Krycek leaned forward and breathed on the back of the driver's neck. The driver sped up and swerved. Mulder thought about it, and made the connection - back of the neck - fear and a momentary loss of control - meant - shape shifter alien. He took in a deep breath and choked, Krycek leaned back and smiled. 

End Part 15 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 15**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **10k**  |  **01/28/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
